The one I'm worried about
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Mr. Davenport seems to worry about Chase. Chase have been having nightmares a lot, Chase has been down lately and . Mr. Davenport is extremely worried about him. What's wrong with Chase. READ AND FIND OUT. {I don't own Lab rats}
1. Chapter 1

**Davenport's pov**  
>I'm starting to worry about my youngest one. He really hadn't been acting himself lately. All night for the past few weeks he's been crawling in my bed. which I didn't mind but he's only 16. But he still needs his dad to be with him.<br>He's been having nightmares all the time.

Sometimes he'd cry at night and I was always there for him. I was sitting in the lab thinking to myself what was it was at night and I headed upstairs and sat on the couch. later that night I was watching TV and the kids were sleep. then I heard the elevator door open.

Then I saw Chase. He look like he was crying. He sat next to me and I let him lay on my chest. "Hey hey hey, buddy what's wrong why are you Crying Chase?" I asked in concerned. **"**Noo" he whined."Did you have another nightmare buddy?" He nodded sniffing.

Wrong with him. it was at night and I headed upstairs and sat on the couch. later that night I was watching TV and the kids were sleep. Then I heard the elevator door open. Then I saw Chase. He look like he was crying. He sat next to me and I let him lay on my chest.

The next morning I woke up and he wasn't next to me. I got worried. I jump up. ''Chase!'' I said. ''Don't worry Mr. Davenport?'' I heard Bree say in the kitchen. ''What?'' I replied looking her. ''Don't worry, Adam carried him upstairs.'' Bree explained.

I sighed in relief. ''Okay, Okay thank you guys.'' I told them as I got up. ''Are you okay Mr. Davenport?'' Bree asked. ''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Im just really worried about Chase.'' I answered.

''Why?'' Adam asked looking at me. ''Because he's been having nightmares and he's been down lately and he's been crying a lot.'' I explained ''Oh, wow this must be horrible?'' Bree said. ''Yeah.''Adam agreed walking to me. ''Poor little guy.'' Adam said shaking his head then walked to the sink. I sighed. ''Yeah.'' I sighed again.

''Well you guys head to school I'm gonna go check on Chase.'' I said. ''Okay?'' Then said. Are you sure your gonna be okay with Chase?'' Bree asked in worry. ''Yeah Bree I will be fine, okay.'' I told her. She sighed. Then she nodded.

''Okay.'' She said then out the door. I sighed again. I walked down to the lab and I saw in his capsule with his hand covering his ears and he was crying. ''Oh my god Chase?!''

**Hey guys how was that, sorry its short, feel free to review, cetcha on the next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Davenport's POV.**

I rushed over to my youngest son who was crying in his capsule covering his ears. '' Hey buddy its okay, What's wrong?'' I said trying to comfort him.

''Hey buddy.'' I said then I got him out and sat in front if his capsule and I was confirming him.

''Dad it hurts!'' He cried. '' I know buddy, what hurts?'' I asked while rocking him like a baby. M-my e-ears hurt. He cried.

I wanted to cry, I did NOT want see my youngest get hurt. ''I gave him a worm sad smile.

''Okay, Okay buddy its okay?'' I cried. '' Daddy make it stop, please... please. He started to cried harder.

''Okay son, hold on, lets go up stairs. I said. I got up still holding him and headed up stairs. I layed him on the couch. I kneeled down next to him. ''Hey buddy, are you glitching?'' I asked in worry. '' I don't know.'' He cried. '' Okay.'' I said then got and headed to the kitchen. I was looking for some alcohol for his ears but there was non. I sighed. I walked in the bathroom and I found it. So I walked back to Chase.

''Here you go buddy.'' I start. '' Okay can you turn your head for me?'' I asked calmly. He did as he was asked.

''Okay, now hold still?'' I asked then I poured it in his ear. ''Just stay like that okay?'' I asked then got up and put it back. I headed back to Chase. As I got back he was already dozing off. ''No no no buddy don't fall asleep yet?'' I said he opened his eyes.

I got the alcohol out of his ear, a minute later he fell asleep.

I walked in the bathroom and took a shower. Later that day the rest came home from school. I headed down stairs. ''Hey kids how was school?'' I asked walking in the kitchen. ''Good''. They replied. ''So how is Chase?'' Bree asked. I sighed. ''He's okay I guess?'' I replied.

''I just wish that I could figure out was going on with him, he's not telling me anything.'' I told them.

''Hey Mr. Davenport, its okay we could talk to him.'' Bree said walking to me. ''Yeah, I mean I could help, I don't want to see baby brother hurt or feeling down.'' Adam added waking to us. I sighed again.

''Really, would talk to him?'' I said. ''Yeah.'' They nodded.

''Okay, starting tomorrow after school?'' I told them. ''Yes!'' They said then I walked in the living and I covered him up. Then I sat down. ''Hey you want to play game Leo?'' Adam asked. ''Um sure.'' Leo replied then they walked off. Later and tried to make Chase to eat, but e refuse. He fell asleep. So did I.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing screaming. ''Davenport!?'' I heard my youngest. I rushed down stairs. I ran to Chase. ''Hey buddy its okay everything is okay?'' I soothed. He opened his eyes and started to cry in my shirt. I hopped on the other end of the couch and conformed him. ''Shhh, its okay, your okay your safe with me, I promise.'' I calmly soothed rocking back and forth while he cried on my shoulder.

''Dad I dont like him.'' Chase said. I mad a wierd face. ''He buddy,who do you not like?'' I asked confused. He continued crying. ''Sorry sorry sorry sorry.'' He cried. '' No buddy hey?'' I start then I got him off my shoulder and I looked at him with a worry look written all over my face ''Hey what are you sorry about?'' I asked in concerned as I stroked his hair. ''A-about m-my d-dream.'' He started then cried again in my shoulder. ''Aww, buddy I'm really sorry.'' I said. He cried himself to sleep.

**Hey guys, How that feel to review see ya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase POV**

_''Did you do what you were told, Chase?'' _

_''I-I-I don't-'' _

_''YOU DIDN'T!?'' I didn't answer. _

_''Well what do suspect I do?'' I asked with tears in my eyes. ''Do what you were told to do..?Or else.'' He vanished_

_''NO, NO I WILL NEVER, I WON'T DO WHAT I WAS TOLD, NEVER!_

''Chase wake up!?'' I hear someone ask.

CHASE WAKE UP?! I opened my eye and sat up quickly catching my breath. I saw my family standing in front of me.

''Hey?'' Davenport said calmly as he sat beside me on the bed.

''I'm sorry.'' I said with tears in my eyes. He put his arms around me and started to comfort me.

''Its okay.'' Davenport said looking at me with worry. ''Are you okay little bro?'' I hear Adam asked with worry written all over his face. '' I don't know.'' I cried. Adam sat on the bed with me. Mr. Davenport pulled me in to a hug and Adam stoked my hair.

''By the way Chase, what was your dream about?'' Leo asked looking at me with concerned. '' I don't wont talk about.'' I cried. I cried.

''What did I say in my dream?'' I asked looking at Bree. ''Well, you said, that, Noo I will never.'' Bree explained.

''Yeah, you also said that, I will never do what I was told.'' Leo added. ''Sweat heart, do you want to talk about this?'' Tasha asked in calmly voice.

''No'' I cried.

They sighed. ''Okay, listen to me?'' Davenport asked.

''I no you're scared okay, but you have to listen, please you can't keep not telling us, Please.'' Davenport said.

''Hey!'' He start. '' look at me?'' I looked at him. ''Please you need to tell us, please buddy? I'm really worried.'' He said.

''Okay... Im sorry.'' I replied. I cried in his shirt. ''I know buddy, I know.'' Davenport soothed. I started coughing. Davenport rubbed my back a long Adam.

''Are you okay?'' They asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

Mr. Davenport continued rubbing my back. Minutes past and the others went to school. I stayed stuck at hom with Mr. Davenport keeping an ey on me, that's wat he said earlier. Mr. Davenport was in the kitchen fixing a snack.

''Hey Chase, you wonna snack or something?'' I heard 'my father' say from in thed kitchen. I shook my head and layed down. ''I'm just tired.'' I told him and closed my eyes. ''Okay Chase, goodnight.'' I hear Mr. Daveport said then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase's Pov**

_''Well.'' A voice told me. ''Well what.'' I replied. ''DID YOU! kill them.'' The voice spoke again. ''Well, No, I- THERE MY FAMILY!'' I yelled. _

_''Silence!'' The voice told me. I hushed. ''DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD! Or else!'' The voice voice vanished. ''WAIT NOOO!'' I yelled. _

_''NOOO..! OR ELSE WHAT!?'' I asked. I felt _someone shake my shoulder.

''Chase?'' I heard someone say. I kept yelling or else what but he strange voice wouldn't answer. ''CHASE WAKE UP?!'' I opened my eyes and shot up gasping for air. I had tears coming down my cheeks.

''I'm scared.'' I told Mr. Davenport as he pulled me in too a hug.

''I know buddy, I know you're scared.'' He sated to comfort me in till I fell a sleep in his arm.I felt a kiss on my forehead. I then fell asleep.

**Hi guys how was that, Sorry I haven't Updated in a long time, Computer problem's. so anyways I hope you liked it. See ya later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's Pov**

I woke up from a terrible nightmare. I started to cough really loud. Mr. Davenport opened the door and rushed to me.

''Hey are you okay?'' He asked in concerned. ''I just had a nightmare.'' I told him.

''Aww buddy I'm sorry.'' He replied then climb on he bed with me and I cuddled with him. ''What's up with you and these nightmares Chase? there really scary.'' Mr. Davenport said. ''I don't know.'' I cried.

''Hey buddy why are you crying?''

'' I don't know.'' I cried again. He then pulled me up to his chest and I cried in his shirt.

''Shhh, its okay, you're okay, you're safe with me okay.''

''No I'm not.'' I mumbled.

''Hey, don't say that of course you are.''

''Why aren't you safe with me?'' He asked in a calm voice.

I looked at Mr. Davenport with teary eyes. ''My dreams.'' I cried.

''Hey...Its okay, your dreams aren't real, okay.'' He said. I nodded with tears in my eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' I said.

''It's okay.'' He soothed.

''Hey Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Yeah.'' I answered. ''Can you please tell me about your dreams?'' He asked.

''I don't won't to.'' I said still crying. ''Please, it's only gonna make it worse if you don't tell me.'' He said. '' I'm sorry, I just can't tell you.'' I said. He then sighed. ''Okay. Tell me later.'' He said then kissed my forehead and then he left. As he lest the room I said to my self. ''Its not just a nightmare.''

**Mr. Davenport pov**

I walked in the kitchen and started to cook supper. Then the front door opened. It was Tasha.

''Hey Donald how are you?'' She asked walking in the kitchen.

''Worried.'' I replied.

''Worried?'' She asked.

''I'm worried about Chase.'' I explained.

''Why?''

''Because he's been having nightmares and I'm not sure if it's just nightmares.''

''Oh honny it's just nightmares, he'll grow out of it.''

''Yeah.'' I said.

Then the rest came trough the elevator door.

''Hey Big D, what's going on?'' Leo asked.

''Oh nothing just getting ready to cook with Tasha.'' I said.

''Oh, okay.''

''Hey where did Chase go?'' Adam asked looking around and back at me.

''He's up stairs Adam.'' I told him.

''Okay.'' Later that day we played games, _board game. _Then we watched a movie. Then when the movie was over, I headed up stairs to check Chase. Adam followed.

''Hey Chase how are you- I couldn't finish. I looking at Chase who was just standing near a window like a demon. ''Um, Chase, are you okay?'' I asked while Adam and I was walking slowing to him. He didn't answer, He just stood there. ''He Chase, what's wrong?'' Adam asked. We walked fast to him. I putt my hand on his shoulder. ''Hey!?'' I shout then he turned around and Adam I saw his eyes were black. Adam and I gasped slightly. ''Chase?'' Adam said creeped out. ''[Whispering] Are you okay.'' Adam cried. Then the rest came rushing in. '

''What's going on?'' Bree asked. ''His eyes are black.'' Adam told them.

''Is this bad?'' Leo said. ''I don't know Leo, I don't know.'' I replied.

''He's coming for me.'' Chase said in a lonely tone. ''What's coming for you?'' I putting my hands on his shoulders.

''Him.'' Chase said.

''Him, who's him Chase?'' I asked. ''The voice.'' Chase said. ''What's his name Chase? what is his name!?'' I said.

''His name?'' Chase replied.

''Yes his name.''

''I can't, [Whispering ''_tell you'']. _

''Why not!'' Adam and I said. Then there was a pause.

''Who ever is here, get, of, my,son!? I told 'him'. There was a nother pause. Then it answered.

''NEVER!'' It said in Chase's body. Then Chase fell to the ground and Adam and I a long with the others. ''CHASE!?_'' _

_**Hey how, so was that so far, What do you is gonna happen next, Anyways I hope you liked it see ya later**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ChaseyLover: Thank you! :D**_

_**tinnisGilr77: Updated as soon as I could! :D**_

_**BillyUngerLover: &Autumrose: Updated as soon as I could! :D **_

_**Chase's Pov**_  
>I woke up in the hospital covered in some hospital wires. I got scared. But how did I get in here.''Guys?!'' I shout, but no one heard me.<br>''Mr. Davenport...!?'' I shouted again. Some one rushed in and told me to calm down. It was a nurse.  
>'' No, I am not gonna calm down...!'' I struggle around and she tried to stop me.<br>''Sit, please lm down. It's okay.'' I then stopped. Why? I don't know why I stopped when she told me to.''Sir, your family is just right out side that door.'' The nurse told me. I nod.  
>She headed out the door. I started to cry slightly. I just wanted to go home. I wanted my dad. Then the door opened a little and my family was there to see me.<br>I smiled and then laid back down.  
>''Hey.'' Bree said crossing her arms slowly.<br>''How do you feel?'' Mr. Davenport asked worriedly. ''I'm- doing g-good, thanks.  
>''Okay...'' Mr. Davneport whispered. He came around the corner of the hospital bed and patted my back.<br>''Soo... When is he coming home?'' Adam asked. Mr. Davenport sighed as he looked towards me. ''Well.'' He stated as he stroked my hair.  
>''Mabe we should keep him here for at least one more day.'' I smiled a little at Mr. Davenport.<br>''Is that alright Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I frowned slowly, and I thought for a sec. I nodded.  
>''Okay.'' Mr. Davenport whispered. It started to thunder and rain loud. As It thundered loud.<br>I grabbed my dad's hand. He looked at me with worry.  
>''Are, you, okay?'' He asked. I looked at my hand on his. I let go. ''So...what happened, at home?'' I asked them. They looked at each other and looked back at me. Mr. Davenport sighed. ''You don't remember?' Aam asked looking at me. I shook my head. They looked at each other again. Mr. Davenport sat on the bed with me and he started to stroke my hair. ''Okay, do you really wan't to know what happened?'' He asked. I nodded looking at him with pity. ''Okay buddy.'' He whispered.<br>Flashback:  
>Mr. Davenport's Pov<br>''Hey Chase how are you- I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked at Chase who was just standing near a window like a demon.  
>''Um, Chase, are you okay?'' I asked while Adam and I were walking slowly to him. He didn't answer, He just stood there.<br>''Hey Chase, what's wrong?'' Adam asked. We walked fast towards him.  
>I put my hand on his shoulder.<br>''Hey!?'' I shout then he turned around and Adam I saw his eyes were black.  
>Adam and I gasped slightly. ''Chase?'' Adam said, creeped out. ''[Whispering] Are you okay.'' Adam cried. Then the rest came rushing in.<br>''What's going on?'' Bree asked. ''His eyes are black.'' Adam told them.  
>''Is this bad?'' Leo asked. ''I don't know Leo, I don't know.'' I replied.<br>''He's coming for me.'' Chase said in a lonely tone. ''What's coming for you?'' I asked Chase, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
>''Him.'' Chase said.<br>''Him, who's him Chase?'' I asked. ''The voice.'' Chase said. ''What's his name Chase? what is his name!?'' I said.  
>''His name?'' Chase replied.<br>''Yes his name.''  
>''I can't, [Whispering ''tell you''].<br>''Why not!'' Adam and I said. Then there was a pause.  
>''Who ever is in there, get, out, of, my,son!" I told 'him'. There was a nother pause. Then it answered.<br>''NEVER!'' It said in Chase's body. Then Chase fell to the ground and Adam and I along with the others screamed ''CHASE!?''  
>End of flashback:<br>Chase's pov  
>They explained to me what happened. ''I-I'm sorry Dad.'' I apologized to Mr. Davenport then I hugged him. ''Awww buddy, [Whispering ''Its okay'']<br>''Yeah sweety, you don't have to apologize, its okay.'' Tahsa added sitting on the bed with me. I had tear in my eye. ''Awww sweetie.'' Tasha said hugging me while rubbing my back slightly. ''Are you okay now.'' Mr. Davenport asked me, he then started to stroke my hair. I nodded, still hugging Tasha . Then I broke the hug. I sighed taking a deep breath. I rubbed my eyes. ''You're getting tired aren't you?'' Mr. Davenport said in a calm tone and voice. I nodded, still rubbing my eyes. I felt Mr. Davenprt kiss me on the head and so did Tasha. I looked at them and smiled. ''You get some sleep, okay.'' Mr. Davenport said, I nodded.  
>''Wait!?'' I asked Mr . Davenport.<br>He walked to me.  
>''Yeah.''<br>The others headed out the room and Mr. Davenport walked over to me.  
>''Can you stay with me, tonight?'' I asked.<br>He sat on the bed with me. He smiled at me.  
>''Yes, I will stay with you.'' He replied.<br>''Thank you.'' I said .  
>''You're welcome buddy.'' ''Now, get some rest okay?'' He said then he smiled and left me. I smiled and I fell asleep.<p>

Adam's Pov  
>The next morning, we all woke up, I saw Chase still on the bed asleep. I saw Mr. Davenport, Tasha,Bree and Leo wake up.<br>''Good morning.'' I said.  
>''Good morning Adam.'' Mr. Davenport replied. We walked to Chase, who was on the bed. sighed. He put his hand on his forehead and let go. ''Is he hot?'' I asked looking at Mr. Davenport. ''A little.'' He replied. ''Well, when are we gonna take him home?'' Bree asked.<br>''I don't know, What time is it?'' Mr. Davenport asked. Bree, Leo and I looked around as Mr. Davenport and Tasah looked at Chase.  
>''I think it's 10:00 Am.'' Tasha said. ''Okay.'' Mr. Davenport replied.<br>''DAD!?'' We heard Chase yell in is sleep. We quickly shook him awake.  
>''Chase!'' We shouted. He then woke up gasping for air. He looked at us.<br>''Dad...'' He said.  
>''Are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked.<br>''Yeah.'' Chase replied. ''Okay.'' He said. Later that day, The nurses told us that we could let Chase out of the hospital. So we did. Later that night we all were watching tv. Chase was in the lab, I think sleeping. After the movie was over, We suddenly hear screaming down in the lab.  
>''Chase!'' We all shouted, we headed down to the lab. As we got there, I saw my little brother on the floor with a knife and blood everywhere.<br>''CHASE!'' We all yelled, as We rushed over to him.

_**Hey peoples, How was that, I hope you liked it, See ya later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Donalds pov**_

''CHASE!?'' We yelled. We then ran over to him. ''No, no, no, Come on buddy this cannot be happening.'' I said panicking kneeling down next to him.  
>''WHAT are we gonna do?!'' Bree said. ''I DON'T KNOW.'' I yelled. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. ''Big D, there is a KNIFE, on the floor besides Chase.'' Leo said, then picked up the knife.<p>

''Oh my god.'' I gasped. ''No, No, No, how? why?!'' I said, then grabbed the knife from Leo. '' There's blood on it, and everywhere around Chase.'' I said looking near him.

''Okay, Buddy. Adam, take him to the cyber did as he was told.  
>'' Now what?'' Adam asked.<p>

''I don't know.'' I replied.

''I don't get it, How could he stab himself... I mean...It's all my fault...I should have...I should have protected him.'' Adam said.

''Adam.'' I start. ''It is not your fault, okay, it isn't anyone's fault.'' I said. ''You're right...It's my fault.''Bree said. ''No!? It is not anybody's fault, do you understand me!?'' I shouted.

''Okay...Okay...'' They said. ''What are we going to do Big D?''

''I don't know Leo, I do't know.'' I replied.  
>Later, I had bandaged Chase, and Adam helped me clean the blood up. Then suddenly, Chase woke up a little. Adam and I ran to him. ''Chase, you're up.'' I said. ''Mr. Davenport, what happened?'' He said, then coughed a little. '' I don't know, we found you on the floor, with blood and a knife.'' I explained.<p>

''Ugh, My head hurts.'' Chase whined. ''Here, get up buddy?'' I asked. ''Are you okay?'' I asked. ''No, why does my stomach hurt?'' He said, clutching it a little.

''Maybe because you stabbed yourself.'' I explained. ''STABBED?'' He replied. ''Yes, buddy you were on the floor with blood, and a knife.'' I told. He started to cry. I hugged him along with Adam. ''I'm so sorry.'' He apologized. ''No buddy, don't apologize'' I sooth him. ''It's okay.'' Adam added.  
>We continued to sooth him. Later we headed to bed. I walked in the living room where Chase is on the couch, asleep. He was whimpering in his sleep, and crying a little. I walked to him.<p>

''Hey.'' I whispered kneeling down next to him. I shook him awake.

''Hey buddy, wake up?'' I asked still shaking him a little. . ''Mr. Davenport?'' He whined. ''I know, I know.'' He woke up and looked at me. ''Are you okay?'' I asked, stroking his hair.

''No... I had a bad dream.'' He told me. ''Aww,Buddy, I'm so sorry.'' I said.

''Come on. let's sleep in my bed?'' I said. he nodded and got upstairs with me.

The next morning. I got up and Chase was gone.

''Chase?!'' I shout. I got up and looked around.

''Chase!?'' I shout. ''No, No, No, this isn't happing today.'' I said then I went downstairs and found Adam, Bree, and Leo. ''Guys?!'' I shout they looked at me. ''What.'' They replied. ''Have you seen Chase?'' I asked panicking.  
>''What, no, we haven't seen him.'' Bee said. ''NO!'' I yellled going outside, they followed behind me.<p>

''No one?'' I asked. The just shook their heads no. ''Okay…Okay. What is going on here?'' Adam asked.

''Chase is missing." I explained. ''What!?'' Adam, and Leo said. ''Wait...Mr Davenport what if he's is in the lab?'' Bree said.

''Bree I don't think he's in the lab.'' I said. ''How do you know?!'' She talked back. ''Because, I know. He's my son.'' I said.

''And he's my brother?!'' She said. ''BREE?! He couldn't gone far.'' I said then whent back inside the lab. ''You see?'' I said, walking to the computer. I was trying to find him.  
>Later, I finally found him.<p>

''Guys!?' I said , then rushed to me. ''Did you find him?'' Adam asked. ''Yes, He's somehow in the woods.'' I explained. ''Wait , what, how did he get in the woods?'' Bree asked. "I don't know, that's a good question.'' I said. ''We have to go, now.'' I said then we left. We grabbed our flashlights and headed off to the woods where Chase was at.

''Okay you guys ready?'' I asked. ''Yeah.'' They replied. ''Okay, Let's go get him back.'' I said then we walked to the van.  
>''It's so dark out here.'' Adam said.<br>''Ya think?'' Bree said.

''CHASE!?'' I yelled.

''CHASE!?'' Leo yelled.

''CHASE?! Adam, Bree And Leo yelled.

''CHASE?!'' We all yelled.  
>There was momenyt of silence. ''DAD!?'' We heard Chase yell. We saw a silhouette of Chase, but it looked like there was someone else. And that person was running towards Chase. ''CHASE, NOOO! WATCH OUT!" We all yelled really loud.<p>

**Hey guy. Did you liked it? I hope so! Anyways. Feel free to review. see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

previously on, The one Im worried about

_**Davenport's pov**_

''CHASE!?'' I yelled.

''CHASE!?'' Leo yelled.

''CHASE?! Adam, Bree And Leo yelled.

''CHASE?!'' We all yelled. There was moment of silence.

''DAD!?'' We heard Chase yell. We saw a silhouette of Chase, but it looked like there was someone else. And that person was running towards Chase. ''CHASE, NOOO! WATCH OUT!" We all yelled really loud.

We all ran to him as we saw someone was trying to get him. Then Chase was out of our sight. We stopped running as he disappeared. ''No.'' I started.  
>''NO!'' I yelled, falling down on my knees. ''What are we gonna do!?'' Adam cried, shortless out of breath.<br>I was tired too. I got up and walked towards them. ''Where gonna get him back.'' I said.

''But how!?'' Bree asked, not out of breath because she has super-speed.  
>''I DON'T...! know.'' I sighed.<p>

''Great, he's far away, now what?'' Leo said, trying not to cry.  
>Then a great Idea popped in my head.<br>''Wait, guys, Bree use your super speed to get to Chase.'' I said. ''Wait, Mr. Davenport, that's a great Idea.'' She said. ''Okay, just, everyone,hold on to Bree.'' I said. Then we got on her back. The Bree super speed us to Chase.  
>''Where is he!'' Adam said. I shook my head. ''I dont know!'' I said. Then we spotted something ahead.<p>

''Hey, Look!'' Leo said. Pointing at it. ''What is it?!'' I asked.

''It's a light.'' Bree answered.

''What!'' I said.

''A light!'' Adam said. I looked at him. ''I know that.'' I said.

''Hey, what's that?!'' Leo asked.

''It looks like...Oh my god!'' I said.

''What?!'' Bree said. ''I think, I think I see Chase.'' I said

''Where?'' Adam asked looking all around in front of him.

''There!'' I said.

''I see him.'' They said. Bree super speed next to Chase. ''OH MY GOD!'' Bree cried covering her mouth.  
>''He's all bloody.'' Leo cried.<p>

''Chase!?'' I cried.

''We have to get him out of here.'' Adam said. We kneeled down next to him.

''D-D-Dad.'' Chase coughed. There was blood coming out of his mouth. ''Oh my god, buddy it's gonna be okay.'' I soothed.  
>I grabbed his hand and so did Adam. Bree stroked his hair. Leo stayed back.<p>

''H-h-h-h-help m-m-me.'' Chase stuttered from the pain. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and Adam, Bree, and Leo were crying too. I saw Chase dropping his eyelids.

''No,no,no, Stay-Stay with us, please don't go.'' I said,slapping his cheek a little. ''Dad.'' He tried to cry. There were tears in his eyes.

''NOOOO!'' I started to cry."don't go.'' I said.

''Plaes buddy,don't go.'' Adam cried. Bree started to cry with Leo, They were hugging and crying. ''Stay with us, please.'' Bree begged kneeling down next to him.

''Chase, it's gonna be okay.'' Leo said kneeling down next to him too.

''G-get m-me out o-of here.'' Chase said. He started to grab my hand and squeeze it. ''We will, we'll get you out of here.'' I said.  
>''Big D? There's something on Chase's stomach.'' Leo said.<p>

''What!'' I replied then I lifted up his shirt. Chase winced in pain. He started to whimper, Chase had Adam's hand and squeezed it. I gasp. So did the others. ''Guys we have to go, Now!'' I said, they nodded. Adam picked Chase up, and Bree super speed us home...

_**Hey guys how was that... I really hope you liked it... feel free to review...seee ya next time**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Donald's pov**_

Bree super speed us home...

Adam had put the couch...

''Chase,Oh my god i'm sorry.'' Bree cried holding his hands.

''Is he gonna be okay?'' Adam cried looking at me.

''I don't know Adam,I don't know...But we have to get the bionic doctor incase he starts to get worse.'' I told them looking at all of them.

''But Mr. Davenport it's already gotten worse-?!''

''I KNOW..! Bree.'' I cut her off.I sighed. ''I know.'' I said. There was moment of silence...

Well we have to leave him here to make him comfortable...Got it?'' I asked. They all nodded. Then I got up and grabbed a bucket of water and a rag and headed back. ''Big D Chase is bleeding agian!'' Leo said. ''Okay ummm, Adam get dried rag, Now Hurry!?'' I asked. Then Adam did what he was told. Adam came back

''Oh thank you.'' I said. He nodded. I soothed the pain...''Hmmm,Hm...H-m,Mmmmm.''Chase whined feeling the pain.''

''I know buddy, I know it hurts...Just keep still,let me sooth the pain?'' I asked, mashing down on it...

''Ahhh! Mm-make it stop,please?'' Chase cried. I looked at him in worry and so did Adam and Leo...Bree was in the lab. Adam grabbed Chase's hand and he squeezed it.

''Hold on buddy, its gonna be okay.'' I soothed him. Then Chase coughed up blood beside the couch to his left.

''No!'' I shouted pushing down the pain on his leg and his stomach. he cough a lott of blood.

'' stop what are you doing?!'' Adam shouted. ''I'm mashing the pian down Adam!'' He explained...

''Well you're hurting him stop!?'' Adam shouted Chase started coughing more and more and more blood out.

''BIG.D STOP!?'' I then stopped.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood, I looked at Adam and Leo, they looked socked. I looked at Chase,there were blood dripping from his mouth. ''Oh my god.'' I said to my self. I jump up and ran to the bathroom...I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes they were a little.

What wrong with me? no this can't be happening...Why am I so different now? No he's is the one I'm worrid about...I can't believe I did that...That was not me... I walked back Chase and kneels down...''I hope he's okay.''

''I don't Know Big D...He nearly Bled to death...'' Leo said... I sighed...

''No,No,No,No,Why,why,WHy, Did I do that?'' I said putting my hands to my face...

''What wrong Big D?'' Leo asked. ''Nothing Leo,Nothing.'' I replied. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

hours later...

**Adam's pov**

I walked in the living room and saw that Chase wasn't here...i started to panic. ''Chase! where are you!?'' i asked walking around. ''oh no, no,No,no,no,no,no'' I said. ''Mr. davenport?!'' I shouted rushing up stairs, thn as I got there, I saw Chase laying down on the floor with blood on his are and head unconscious,And I saw holding up a knife with blood on it...I started to panic,

''OH MY GOD MR. DAVENPORT HOW COULD YOU?'' I asked looking at Chase and Mr. Davenport...

''Adam I-''

'NO,How could you,HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND TRIED TO KILL HIM!'' I yelled, Then I pushed Mr. Davenport,Then I looked at the closet and I walked over there. I opened the closet and saw Bree and Leo tied up with tape covered there mouths. I gasped. So I untied them. And uncovered there mouths.

''Adam! Look someone is controlling Mr. Davenport!'' Bree explained.

''What!?'' I asked.

''Yeah,we have get to him.'' Leo added.

I looked at r. Davenport and saw that he had dropped the knife. I rushed to Them and so did Leo and Bree.

''Who did this?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''WHO?! did this!?'' He asked.

''Mr. Davenport, you did.'' I told. Mr. Davenport looked at Chase. ''Oh my god,How?!'' He asked.

''Big D I think someone is trying to control you.'' Leo explained.

''Yeah but we don't who.'' Bree added.

''What!? Oh no this is bad.'' said. '' I think I know who.'' Bree said.

Mr. Davenport,looked at her...''Who?''

_**Hey guys how was that so far, I hope you liked it...Feel free to review, see ya later XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

''Who is controlling me...? I don't have Triton app...'' M. Davenport said...

''Maby he's controling you by Chase.'' Bree explained. ''Wait Bree I think you're right,I don't know how,but you're right.'' Adam said. ''Wait how is he controlling me by Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Idon't know,but we can go down to the lab and find out.'' Bree said, then we headed to the lab.

Mr. Davenport ra to his computer and was checking.

''Wait, When we saving Chase,who was with Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''I don't know, I think I saw someone, But I don't know who.''Bree answered. ''Do you think it's krane, Because I think Krane marked me through Chase.'' Mr. Davenport said...

''Wait,Big D, how? you're not even bionic.'' Leo said.

''Yes I Know, But I think Krane put something on me...'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Like what?'' Adam asked. ''I dint know,'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Wait!?'' Bree shouted '?'' They said.

''What is there is a chip on you, like ot a bionic chip...But like something.'' Bree explained.

'''Wait, How would there be a random chip in me...?'' Mr. Davenport said.

''I don't know.'' They all heard a rattle up stairs and moaning...

''Wait where's Chase?'' Bree asked.

''Is he?'' Mr. Davenport said.

''No'' Leo said. ''Uh oh.''' Adam said then they rushed up stairs. They saw Krane pick Chase up.

''HEY?!'' Adam shouted. Krane turned around.

''Don't you dare!?'' Mr. Davenport. ''Ahhh, So you have found out,Davenport!'' Krane said.

''What are you talking about?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''The Chip, I PUT A CHIP IN YOUR HEAD!'' Kran yelled.

''A chip in my head?'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Yep.'' Krane said. ''How?'' He asked. ''Easy.'' Krane said. Then he picked Chase up...''Hey leave him alone!'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Oh yeah,make me...?'' Krane said left after throwing something in the air... '''hey Noooo!'' Adam said...

''Where is he!?'' Leo asked.''I don't know.'' Bree said. ''We have to find him.'' Adam said. ''Ya think.''Bree said. They then headed down to the lab. Mr. Davenport headed to his computer. ''So is the chip working in you brain?'' Leo asked.

''Okay for one,Leo,The chip is in my head,and the other,no.'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Oh Okay.'' ''I found him we have to him back.'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Wait Mr. Davenport, what Krane was controlling you to get Chase to hurt Chase, But it didn't work as plain, so he just shut it off so he just came here, to hurt Chase...' Bree explained.. ''Okay, Did you and Chase switch chips? Because you're really smart.'' Mr. Davenport said. Bree smiled...''No Mr. Davenport.'' She said...''Um guys, we have to hurry if we want to get Chase on time.'' Leo said. ''He's right, come on guys, lets go.'' Mr. Davenport said. Then they left.

**Hey guys how was that so fay...I know it's short, but there's more...Feel free to review...See ya later :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**previously on, The one I'm worried about**_

''Where is he!?'' Leo asked.''I don't know.'' Bree said. ''We have to find him.'' Adam said. ''Ya think.''Bree said. They then headed down to the lab. Mr. Davenport headed to his computer. ''So is the chip working in you brain?'' Leo asked.

''Okay for one,Leo,The chip is in my head,and the other,no.'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Oh Okay.''

''I found him we have to him back.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Wait Mr. Davenport, what Krane was controlling you to get Chase to hurt Chase, But it didn't work as plain, so he just shut it off so he just came here, to hurt Chase...'' Bree explained...

''Okay, Did you and Chase switch chips? Because you're really smart.'' Mr. Davenport said. Bree smiled...''No Mr. Davenport.'' She said...''Um guys, we have to hurry if we want to get Chase on time.'' Leo said. ''He's right, come on guys, lets go.'' Mr. Davenport said. Then they left.

_**Chase's POV**_

I was in a random lab. I looked around and saw Krane walking towards me. ''Pl-please, don't.'' I begged. Then he hit. I started cry a little. He hit me again. ''Krane!'' I shouted. Krane hit me once more. Krane started to laugh, Then he walk away. I realized that I was tied up. I tried to untie myself.

Then I found a sharp knife just 3 feet away from me.

I tried to grab it, But it was too far. Then Krane came in with a knife. He walked over to me. Then kneels down slowly. He held the knife up to my face. He slide the back to my cheek.

Then cut me with it. Then he walked away laughing. I used my bionics to get the other knife that was on the floor. 3 feet away. I grabbed it. I held the knife behind me, then untied myself. I got up and and ran out. The door was locked, So I wondered off to find the keys.

I felt dizzy, then I fell. But I manage to get up. So I shook it off. I ran to the door Krane walked in. I walked slowly in through the hall. Then I heard talking. I walked and I saw a huge lab.

I walked in the lab, and Over to the relies attached to the stairs case. I found what the talking was. It was Krane. But I could have swore I heard someone else down here. I sighed. Then I turned around, and saw, I can't believe it. MARCUS!

_**Bree's POV.**_

Mr. Davenport was driving the van, and Adam, Leo and I were in the back. ''Are we there yet!?'' I asked. ''Not yet Bree'' Mr. Davenport answered. I sighed, impassioned.

''Are we there now?'' I asked again. ''Bree!?'' Mr. Davenport shouted. I laid back. I sighed.

''Fine.'' I said. Later. We FINALLY, Got there.. We rushed out the van, then we walked in front of the van. ''Alright, here's the plain.'' Mr. Davenport told us the plain.

We headed to the building that we knew Chase was in. ''Alright Bree you know the drill?'' Mr. Davenport at me. I nodded. ''Alright,I will say when, okay.'' He said. I nodded again. ''Alright, Adam,Leo, You know what to do.'' Mr. Davenport said looking at them.

They nodded. Mr. Davenport then nodded too. ''Bree now!'' Mr Davenport said. Then I supper speed around in the lab knocking stuff down.

''Now Adam now!''I heard Mr Davenport say, as I was knocking stuff down that was in the big lab. Adam used his bionic to knock the power or the light out in the lab, so they won't do anything to my little brother.

''Go Leo!'' Mr Davenport said, then Leo grabbed the rope and swung and took down someone in a mask. The power was still out, but the was still light to see. We all rushed to Chase who was in a random hospital bed.

''Chase!?'' We said. ''Can you here me?!'' I asked. Mr Davenport checked his pulse.. ''NO!' He yelled with tears in his eyes, feeling around Chase for something, like on his neck, for a pulse.

''What!?'' Adam, Leo, and I asked.

''Nooo!'' Mr Davenport, what!?'' Adam said. sounding a little scared. I was scared myself.

''Is he?'' I asked, shocked.

''Big D!?''

''NO! It can't be!' Adam yelled, then checked for a pulse to. ''Adam stop there's no use.'' Mr Davenport said grabbing Adam. ''There is always a use Mr. Davenport!'' Adam shouted., struggling Chase for pulse..

''NO THERE ISN'T!''

''YES, THERE IS...! There is.'' Adam cried.

Mr Davenport then let Adam go.

Then there was clapping. we still couldn't see good. then the lights went on, but there was sill no power, there was a green, blue light above us. Then we saw Krane, and a guy wearing a mask on. I wounder who was the guy in the mask.

Mr. Davenport looked at the guy and Krane.

''You?'' Mr. Davenport asked with tears. He let go of Chase. ''Krane. Why would you do this?!'' He asked. ''I told you Doanld, You're too late.'' Krane said. ''No!, You didn't tell me anything, he's my son and you! you took away his life!.'' Mr. Davenport said. I had tears in my eyes. So is Leo, and Adam.

''WHY KRANE WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER?!'' Adam yelled. I looked at Chase. I checked his pulse. I started to cry harder but to myself.

There were right. HIs pulse. Is not there. ''WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?'' I yelled then I supper speed and knocked the guy in the mask down. Then we saw the guy in the mask was really, Marcuse! We gasped.

''Marcus!?'' I whispered, in shocked.

''No, No,No,NO!'' Mr. Davenport. said while crying. ''Marcus, How could yo?!''' Leo asked. ''Oh sorry, I just couldn't help my self, well, you know.'' Marcus said playing with his inda fingers. I started to cry. ''Chase is dead, Donald.'' Marcus told him.

''HOW COULD YOU!?''Mr. Davenport said running up to Marcus trying to kill him. Adam did the same. I turned back to Chase...

_**Saturday:**_

_**Adam's Pov**_

We were sitting at my Little brothers funeral, I started to tear up, I looked at Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport they started to cry. We put Flowers on his coffin. Then left...I miss him.

_**Marcus's Pov.**_

Well we killed Chase. Chase didn't know. I walked past his funeral. I looked back. I was that one in Chase's dreams. But he didn't know of course

Do you really think Chase is dead

_**a year in a half later:**_

I walked in Krans Lab. and up to Krane. ''Well?'' I asked. ''Well what?-''

''Where is he!?'' I cut Krane off. ''He's in the other lab.'' Krane said. I headed down to the lab. ''Well, well, well, look what we have here, I'm sending you family on a mission...and you.'' I said.

**_THE END!_**

**_Hey guys how was that... I know, it;s sad. But I really hope you enjoyed it. I will write a sequel out that. After I'm done with 'Gone forever' I'll write the sequel. anyways, stay put. Not done yet But this is the end of the story. SORRY...! BYE!_**


End file.
